


A Time to Heal

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Time to Heal

"Isn't it lovely that our Percy is home?" Molly Weasley said, beaming at him. The Prodigal Son as it were.

Bill and Charlie shared a look that had "Wanker" written all over it.

Arthur clapped Percy on the shoulder. "And a promotion at the Ministry as well!"

Ron scowled, ever forgotten as the sixth son.

"Boot-licker," Ginny murmured under her breath and that made Ron snicker.

"Not very hungry," George said, pushing his have eaten supper away.

"George, you'll waste away if you don't eat!" Molly said, fussing at him.

"Leave it, Mum."

"Now, don't be short with your mother, George," Arthur said.

"I'll be upstairs," George said tightly and stormed up the stairs.

The rest of the Weasleys exchanged looks of sadness and pity.

"He's never going to be the same, is he?" Ginny asked.

"Not likely," Charlie replied, shrugging. "I need a smoke." He stood up and walked out the back door before Molly could chastise him.

"I'll go check on George," Percy said, standing.

"You just got back, dear!" Molly said starting to fuss at him now.

"And I want to see my brother." Without another word, Percy turned and climbed the stairs, heading for the only half-empty bedroom in the house.

Percy took a deep breath before knocking twice then twice again, their secret code.

The door swung open and Percy's eyes took a moment to adjust to the near darkness. George was standing by the window in silhouette.

"Took you long enough," George said, turning around slowly. "He was so glad you'd come back."

Percy closed the door behind him with a soft snick and started to sit but George screamed, "No! Not on his bed."

"I know how you feel, George," Percy started but George just cackled, a horrible pained laugh that made Percy's insides ache.

"You have no idea how I feel." George stalked toward him, his eyes wild.

"I...cared for him, too," Percy said, taking a step back but George gripped his shoulders and pulled him close.

"You cared? You left us!" George shouted. "For what? Since when does family mean so little to you?"

"I never should have left," Percy whispered, his heart aching. "I'm sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

George laughed again, just as harshly as before. "Bring Freddie back for a start."

"You know I can't—"

"I know!" George let go of his arms and flopped down on the bed, burying his face in his hands.

Percy sat down on the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around George's shoulders, holding him as he wept.

"Let me take care of you," Percy said quietly into his hair once George's sobs subsided.

George lifted his head and wiped his eyes on his sleeve before fixing him with a hard glare. "Thought you said we were disgusting, that you'd never do it again."

Percy caressed George's cheek. "I've...missed you."

"You hurt us, Percy," George said, "when you left."

Percy's heart clenched painfully but he had to make things right between them.

"Let me make it up to you."

"Fred's gone, Percy." George looked away. "It'll never be the same without Fred."

"I know but there's no one else who understands what you're going through like I do." He ran a hand soothingly up and down George's back.

"So you think _this_ will make it all better?" George's voice was gruff and bitter.

"No," Percy said, shaking his head. "But I'm here now." Percy didn't look away from George's searching face. He knew he had to earn back George's trust.

With a growl and a grunt, George pushed Percy to the bed.

"I can't be gentle," he said as if apologising, his voice cracking.

"Then don't be," Percy replied, already forgiving him even as his heart pounded in his chest. Whatever George needed, he'd give.

And after, as George wept, his face pressed to Percy's chest, Percy held him tight as tears streamed down his face.


End file.
